Sensors and measurement devices are used in many environments. The information provided by these devices facilitate decision making. For example, in sub-surface exploration and production efforts, many sensors are used to obtain information about the sub-surface environment and the formation properties. This information may be used to make a variety of decisions including, for example, decisions about drilling direction, speed, and equipment maintenance. Exemplary sensors include acoustic sensors, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) sensors, and fiber optic sensors. Fiber optic sensors include sensors in which the optical fiber is the sensing element and senses properties such as, for example, strain, temperature, and pressure. Fiber optic sensors also include sensors in which the optical fiber supplies the light used in sensing such as, for example, in spectroscopy. The sensors used in a given environment must be able to withstand the conditions of the environment to function effectively.